Sólo tú y yo
by Seisha Diamond
Summary: Todo por una broma pesada. Draco intentará rectificar demasiado tarde. ¿Hermione lo perdonará? ¿Qué hará Pansy? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué hará Lucius cuando se entere de que su hijito predilecto se relaciona con una "sangre sucia"?


CAPITULO 1. Llegada a Hogwarts.

Una castaña avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el andén 9 y ¾ dispuesta a encontrarse, después de todo el verano, con sus amigos.

¡Ginny!- gritó al ver a la pelirroja a la que tanto había echado de menos durante el verano.

¡Herm!- dijo la pelirroja al girarse y verla.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con fuerza y se dispusieron a subir al tren.

¿Y los demás?- preguntó Hermione al ver que ninguno de sus otros amigos estaban con Ginny.

Están ya dentro, fueron a coger sitio- dijo divertida la menor de los Weasly.

¿Cómo te fue el verano, Ginny?- le preguntó Hermione. Tenían tantas cosas que contarse, habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que se vieron.

Fue muy bien, por cierto, ¿Dónde te metiste? Mi hermano está loco por verte- refunfuñó Ginny.

Ya te lo contaré, venga, vamos dentro, estarán esperándonos- dijo Hermione evitando hablar de sus vacaciones.

Cuando llegaron al vagón…

¡Hermione!- gritó entusiasmadamente Ron al ver a la castaña aparecer por la puerta.

¡Ron!- se emocionó Hermione.

Te he echado tantísimo de menos- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione dio un suspiro y miró con dulzura al pelirrojo. Hacía tanto que se conocían, y ella estaba enamorada desde cuarto curso.

¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó él.

Eh… No, estoy un poco cansada, nada más- dijo Hermione.

La castaña se sentó y cogió su libro favorito, el de la historia de Hogwarts.

Mientras devoraba las palabras, los demás hablaban de sus vacaciones, hasta que de pronto, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien interrumpió su "apasionante" lectura.

La reunión de prefectos será en diez minutos- anunció Luna.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

Llegará más tarde, ya sabes…- explicó Ginny.

¿Tengo que ir yo sola?- preguntó Hermione.

Pues… Sí.

La castaña se puso de pie de un salto y salió del vagón, dejando a sus amigos por detrás.

Iba mirando al suelo, ¿Qué le sucedía? Llevaba todo el verano queriendo verlos, y cuando los tenía delante se ponía a leer.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde iba, cuando de repente… ¡Plaf!

Cuando la castaña quiso darse cuenta estaba en el suelo.

¡Joder, Granger! ¡Mira por dónde vas!- gritó una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

Hermione levantó la cabeza; un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y con dos perlas como ojos se había chocado con ella.

Perdona Malfoy, no te había visto- dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo.

¿Cómo que no me habías visto? ¿Cómo puedes no ver a un bombón como yo?- dijo Malfoy con su particular tono de superioridad.

Tú y tu modestia…- dijo la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Oh, mierda- exclamó el rubio al ver que su pantalón negro se había manchado.- ¿Sabes cuánto dinero cuesta este traje?

Sinceramente Malfoy, no me interesa lo más mínimo- respondió la castaña.

¡Cuesta más que tu mugrienta casa muggle!- le gritó, ignorando su comentario.

Malfoy, ni sé ni me interesa como es tu casa, pero deja tranquila la mía- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y entrando donde se hacía la reunión.

Draco se sacudió el pantalón, e hizo un gesto de indignación.

"_Desde luego está ciega… El simple hecho de que haya empleado unos minutos dirigiéndole la palabra debería complacerla"_ pensaba el rubio; y dicho esto, entró también en la reunión.

Todos los alumnos tenían ya puestos su uniforme, y salían en parejas.

Como de costumbre, Pansy iba pegada como una lapa al idiota de Malfoy, Ginny iba con Harry, y Hermione con Ron.

Pasada la ceremonia y la cena, cada alumno se fue directo a su sala común.

Señorita Grager, me gustaría hablar con usted, y si es tan amable, vaya a buscar al señor Malfoy- le dijo McGonagall.

"_Lo que me faltaba, ir a buscarlo a su sala…"_ pensó Hermione.

Iba por los pasillos, cuando de lejos vio a una conocida cabeza rubia. Estaba, como de costumbre, liándose con Pansy.

Él la tenía agarrada por la cintura, y ella a él por el chaleco.

"_No sé como no le da vergüenza ser el juguete de ese rubio engreído"_ pensaba Hermione fastidiaba mientras caminaba hacia la apasionada pareja.

Se puso detrás de Draco y le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro.

¿Qué diablos pasa ahora, Granger?- dijo fastidiado girando la cabeza, pero sin soltar a Pansy.

McGonagall quiere verte…

¿Y tiene que ser ahora?

Me manda ella misma- dijo Hermione algo fastidiada también.

El rubio soltó de repente a Pansy, casi haciéndola caer, y se marchó con Hermione.

Esa vieja loca, protectora de Griffyndorianos…- protestó el rubio mientras se dirigía al despacho de McGonagall.

No insultes a McGonagall, es muy buena profesora y una excelente maga- defendió Hermione a la veterana bruja.

Malfoy bufó y ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle.

Entraron en el despacho de McGonagall; la profesora estaba sentada en una butaca roja, y los esperaba ansiosamente.

Creí que no vendrían nunca.

¿De qué quería hablar?- preguntó la castaña con su habitual educación.

Este año estamos poniendo en práctica un proyecto, y ustedes han sido seleccionados para llevarlo a cabo- comenzó.

¿De qué se trata?

Ustedes, como los mejores estudiantes de sus respectivas casas, serán los que lleven el proyecto a cabo, y consiste en vivir durante todo el año juntos, en una torre aparte del castillo.

¿Cómo premio anual?- preguntó Draco.

Exactamente, con la diferencia que si dicho proyecto sale bien, será un valor añadido para sus casas, y este año ya no habrá premio anual, por lo que hemos organizado esto, pero en teoría tienen las mismas funciones- dijo McGonagall.

Vaya estupidez- bufó el rubio.

La decisión está tomada, dentro de poco les avisaremos, cuando ya todo esté preparado, pueden marcharse- sentenció la bruja.

De vuelta a las habitaciones…

Malfoy, ¿A ti no te da vergüenza jugar con los sentimientos de Pansy?

¿Pansy? ¿Sentimientos? Jajajaja- es lo más gracioso que había oído hasta ahora- dijo riéndo a carcajada limpia el rubio.

Pero… ¿A ella no le molesta que la busques solo cuando te interesa?

Es ella quien me busca, además, eso a ti ni te va ni te viene- contestó Draco. – Al menos ella tiene buen gusto, no como tú, quieres al pobretón de Weasly.

¡PLAFF! La mano de Hermione impactó contra la mejilla del ojigris.

¡No hables así de Ron! Además… Yo no estoy con él- gritó Hermione visiblemente alterada.

El rubio se quedó unos segundos mirando al suelo, hasta que de pronto levantó la vista y miró fijamente los ojos de la castaña.

¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme, sangre sucia?- dijo mientras le agarraba la muñeca y la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Draco, me estás haciendo daño, suéltame- le dijo.

¿Y si no quiero?- dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

¡Que me sueltes!- espetó.

Ahora mismo debería faltarte la respiración, Granger, no sabes bien cuántas chicas se mueren por que les agarre de la muñeca- presumió.

Pues fíjate que yo no soy una de ellas; ahora si eres tan amable, suéltame- dijo falsamente relajada Hermione.

¿De verdad?- dijo acercándose un poco.

¿Por qué deberías gustarme? No eres más que un niño mimado, un hurón albino que tiene todo lo que quiere, y sin embargo nunca está contento- dijo bruscamente.

Aquellas palabras hirieron levemente el orgullo del rubio, por lo que le soltó de la muñeca y se dio la vuelta.

De verdad que no me gustas nada en absoluto- volvió a atacar Hermione.

"_Eso ya lo veremos…"_ se dijo el rubio para sus adentros.

**No estuvo mal, ¿No? ¿Qué pasará ahora que tienen que soportarse mutuamente el uno al otro, en la misma torre? ¡En el próximo capi más!**


End file.
